Obsession creates monsters
by Zukaarimeikatochi
Summary: Hinata can't have Naruto as a lover so she will try to have him any way she can, even as her obsession. But her obsession creates a monster, a monster even she can't control.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I have always imagined how I would die, but never did I think I would die because of the one I love, that he would be the cause of my pain and death.

I lay still in my pool of blood watching how my dearly beloved carried on his rampage on the town we once loved. There truly was no stopping him. I turned my gaze to the blood coloured sky, watched as blood spluttered everywhere, and heard the cries of the helpless begging for dear life, begging the monster in front of them to show mercy, his response to their cries was a demonic laugh. He didn't care who it was that stood in his path he would eliminate them, remove traces of their existence. He was no longer the saviour of mankind; he was the destroyer, the devil in disguise.

The moon high in the sky shining bright but yet the shine no longer lit the ground beneath it, the stars seemed to turn away from all the pain that they saw under them.

My gaze returned to the monster I created, I watched as he killed, the sight a blur of red and black. My last breath finally escaping my bruised and broken body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I always watched him from the shadows, watched how carefree he was, how he didn't give a shit what people thought of him. He truly was something. Everyone in town would warn me not to go near him, warned me that he was a monster, all I saw was a lonely boy waiting for someone to talk to. I wanted to be that someone.

Years had gone by and still I followed him around like I was his shadow. I don't think he ever noticed me though. When he would train in the woods I watched him and hoped he could do what he wanted. He always tried to better himself to be noticed. I watched how he fell, got hurt, cut himself I yearned to run and hold him tight and help him, but I knew, knew that I had to keep my distance. I watched on hand held to my mouth, silent tears streaming down my face all I could do was hope as I watched him.

He was my strength, watching him train made me want to work harder, train harder be better. In the backyard of my family home I trained I conjured all the charka I could and trained as hard as I could, I felt myself improve, felt myself get stronger. I knew I was at his level; I would be able to help him.

The next day I waited for him at the woods he trained at. I practiced and trained, threw the kunais and shurikens in precision against the trees. My byakugan activated and I sensed him watching me intently. I stop training and turn to look at him. "Kon'nichiwa Naruto-Kun" I walk towards him and he smiles. "Kon'nichiwa Hinata-chan. You look well and you've gotten strong." He acknowledged me this makes me smile. "Arigato". We stand there still watching each other not saying anything. The wind rushes though our hair blowing mine around me. "Should we train together" I finally ask, he smiles and nods. The sparring begins, my byakugan activated once again and I begin my assault with the gentle fist, he doges each hit with such ease, he congratulates me for each hit and encourages me to go again. This carries on for a while until we both can no longer continue. We stand opposite one another panting, each slightly bruised. He gives me his boyish grin "Hinata-chan you've gotten better."

We walk together back to the town in silence. He has his hands entwined in his hair, how I long to touch his beautiful blonde hair. The walk is less the ten minutes, we part ways as I head off to my home and he to his favourite place, the ramen shack. I smile after him, he truly is something special.

Once home I run myself a hot bath, soak my lightly bruised body and allow the hot water to relax my tensed muscles. I think of him, think of how he makes me feel, how my body reacts to him. My breath hitches in my throat at the thought of him. How I long to feel him around me on an intimate level, to have him touch me, caress my body. To have his strong hands pull on my breasts I mimic what I want, gently I pull at each nipple making me moan and I squeeze my breasts how I would want him to do. My thoughts carry on and so do my hands, one hand carrying its assault on my nipples, the other slowly making its way down to my cunt. I rub the outer lips gently making me wet all the while imagining it is him doing this to me. I start circling my clit slowly pressing it making me moan. I quicken my pace imagining his tongue on my clit teasing me. I bring my other hand down and insert a finger and moan again. In and out, in and out I go. Slowly at first then adding to the pace as if it was his arousal in my cunt. I hit the sweet spot with each thrust and know that my orgasm is close, I carry on going faster and harder until I can no longer take it and orgasm all over my hands.

I rest my head against the bath tub and allow the water to lap away the remains of my orgasm. It would have been better if it was him.

After a few more minutes of laying in the bath I get out, dry myself and dress for bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I make my way through the town gathering food to stock up on. I greet the passers-by and stop at each stall to see what is on offer. Buying things here and there I make my way back home when I notice him. I remember last night's events and blush, oh how I would want it to be him assaulting my body. I slowly walk towards him when I notice that he is not alone. Sakura-chan, his childhood crush, the one he still chases after. I hide behind one of the pillars and eavesdrop on their conversation. "So Sakura-chan I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight?" I watched as he rubbed the back of his head, blushing ever so slightly talking to her. "Naruto look, what happened the other night was a mistake. I had had too much to drink and I ended up sleeping with you." I couldn't believe what I just heard, they slept together, she slept with him. I felt rage in my veins, my whole body heated up I wanted to kill her, how could she, she knows that I love him.

I couldn't move, I didn't want to move, I couldn't let him know that I knew. I watched him, his reaction to her words. "But Sakura you know that I like you and that night it meant a lot to me – "Naruto please it was a mistake I'm sorry."

She walked away like nothing happened while he was stood there confused on what just happened. I just stood there tears weld in my eyes watching his heart break and feeling mine break. Wiping the tears off my face I made my way home. All the while all I could think about was what I heard. Mental pictures of the two of them kept creeping into my wind, their bodies mingling, hand hands touching, caressing and teasing, her having the pleasure of touching him, absorbing him. I shook my head. I couldn't let these pictures in my mind, he belonged to me but could I have him.

I had made my mind up, I will go and confront him, tell him how I feel, show him how I feel. I made my way to my bedroom and started to get dressed, making myself attractive and alluring. I am going to make him want me no matter what. Once done I made my way to his house, before getting there I bought two servings of his favourite ramen, it's always said 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. I knocked on his door and got no response. I tried again and heard movement. He opened the door "H…Hinata chan?" I smiled at him "I've got you some ramen" I pointed to the bags in my hand. He smiled and made way for me to enter. His house a mess, clothes all over the place, used plates and cutlery spread around the room. "Gomen for the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone to come round." I smiled at him placed the food on the table and fetched for some clean bowls to eat from.

Once done with diner I helped tidy up all the mess, I did the washing up and he did the clothes once done we sat on his sofa bed. Neither saying anything. I knew he was upset from earlier on but I couldn't tell him I knew. The silence carried on and I twiddled my thumbs. May be I shouldn't have come, I stood up to leave when he spoke "Dōzo don't leave me" I couldn't bear see his face. I turned to face him and smiled, though the smile didn't reach my eyes. I took off my jumper to get comfortable and watched his expression as he noticed the top I wore. My breasts pressed together and pushed up. His eyes transfixed on them I blushed. I breathed through my nose and carried on undressing slightly, I bend down letting him seethe rest of my body as I unbuckled each shoe and removed them.

I moved back to sit with him, this time I sat cross legged and faced him. He just stared. My body already alive with desire. I wanted him, wanted his to ravage my body the same way he must have done to her. Right on cue he made his way towards me his hand outstretched and gently his fingertips run over the top of my breasts, instinctively I closed my eyes and pushed myself into his wanting hands, the sweet torture carried on. I couldn't take it anymore; I tore the shirt off and let his see more. He was panting and I could see his growing erection. This edged me on and I removed my purple satin and lace bra, allowing my breast to be free, nipples already hard and wanting.

I stood up and unbuttoned my jeans, pushing them down my slender toned legs, letting him see my matching French knickers. He moved towards me running his hands around my body causing my breath to hitch. "Kamisama, you are beautiful" he stood behind me massaging my breasts, he moaned as I rubbed against him. He moved one hand to my underwear and rubbed "Oh your cunt is so wet and juicy already, he rubbed me through the material, my head resting on my shoulder and I moaned. He pushed past the material and started to tease my clit making it hard, he kept circling it, slowly at first make my juices run down my legs, feeling this, his pace quickened as did my breath. My body started to shake and then and there I came, my orgasm broke me. I was limb against him. He removed his hand and inserted it in his mouth, "Oh Hinata you taste so good" he licked and sucked making me wet all the more.

He moved me back to the sofa making me lie down and he took off the last piece of clothing from my body. He pushed open my legs knelt down and started to lick and nibble my inner thighs making me moan and quiver with excitement. His hands holding my legs down, slowly his lips moved closer and closer to my opening and his tongue slowly moved over the opening and over my clit. I dug my nails into the sofa, the pleasure was too much to handle. He carried on licking, sucking, eating. My insides tightened as the pleasure was bestowed on me and I felt it, another orgasm tearing through my body.

I lay panting on his sofa bed. I could hear him undressing, the unzipping of his jump suit, how I desperately wanted to hold his erections in my hands and suck it. As he removed his trousers I was stood by his side, lowering myself on my knees, I removed his boxer shorts and his erection sprang free. My mouth watered. I held his large prick and squeezed earning a hiss from him. Gently I moved my hand up and down the other hand fondling his ball sack, he trusted himself into my hands, slowly I licked the tip, licking away his juices, he was going mad, and I was driving him crazy. I carried on, this time allowing more of him in my mouth sucking as I went down on him; he was too big for my mouth. My head bobbed up and down, he placed his hands on my head allowing him to trust into my mouth. I sucked harder and he cursed as he bit his lip. The faster he trusted, the harder I sucked and finally he spilled himself in my mouth forcing me to swallow him whole making him moan more.

Both of us panting but neither saying a word. He moved me to the bed and laid me down, pushing my legs open once again but this time he put himself in place, his prick at my opening rubbing against my clit, teasing me, making me moan and without warning he trust into me causing me to arch. Oh this was so enjoyable "Hinata your cunt is so tight" I moaned his name and he mine. This sweet fucking continued I matched each trust and matched his pace as he grew closed to his climax his trusts grew fiercer, more urgent and I grew closer yet to another orgasm and finally we both released at the same time, his cum mingling with mine and most of it pushed out by his large cock.

We lay entwined with each other for a while longer until we both fell asleep next to one another.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun was shining bright into the little room; I felt my body warm up. I turned around and opened my eyes and remembered the night before. A small moan escaped my lips at the thoughts I was having. Naruto wasn't in the bedroom. I dressed in my clothes from the night before and called out to him but only heard the silence. He must have left to train.

I made my way home, washed myself up and got dressed. I decided on seeing him, telling him what I couldn't tell him yesterday. As I approached the woods I could hear him train, listening to his grunts reminded me of the night before, the sweet music of his moans and grunts. My body awakened once again.

I was finally there, watching him train. He must have heard me approaching as he turned and gave me his boyish grin. "Ohayō Hinata-chan. I didn't want to wake you up while you slept." "Shinpai nai Naruto-kun." He walked towards me and moved the hair from my face. I parted my lips to breathe easier and he traced his thumb over my lower lip. I licked the tip of his thumb gaining a shard grasp from him. "Oh your mouth, I'd like to use that again" he pushed him thumb in and instinctively I began sucking it, making him aroused which in turn turned me on. I carried on sucking his thumb flicking the tip with my finger until he could take no more and pulled it out, leaving me with an empty mouth and a hungry look. "Carry on like this and I'll have to fuck you here and now" I smiled "Sounds good to me" I liked my lips and knelt in front of him, pulling his trousers down followed by his boxers. His erection once again freed and in my hands, he watched on as I played with his prick. Gently stroking it, moving up and down making it grow harder in my hands. I took him into my mouth sucking as I went. Licking his pre-cum. Enjoying his salty liquid I carried on, hearing him moan and grunt with every suck. He started trusting into my mouth and the sucking continued, it went on and on until he exploded in my mouth again, forcing me to swallow. "Oh Hinata, your mouth is so fuckable". I stood back up, I was going to tell him, tell him that I love him. "Hinata we should carry this on. You coming round, fucking me, me fucking you. It's what we both want right. I mean you know that I like Sakura, but what you do, oh you blow my mind off. I could do with you every night."

What did I just hear? I stood there frozen. He doesn't love me, let alone like me. I'm just a tool for him, something he can fuck now and them. He just looked at me as if what he said wasn't wrong, that it was normal. What was I to say? "Well… Urmm… Naruto-kun I don't know what to say" "Oh please say yes Hinata." How could I refuse him, he was my love, my life, my strength. He was stood there grinning like a baby with candy, I had to say yes. I smiled at him and nodded. Well if I couldn't have him as a lover, well any other way was better.

I know I would love him still, whether he loved me or not.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Days went by, followed by weeks, then months. The façade carried on. I let Naruto have his way with my body whenever he desired. Not even once did I question him, not once did I tell him I love him. This was one way I could have him, have him love me, ravage my body. I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. Naked. I was covered with bruises. Bruises from the night before and before that. The harsh yet enjoyable fucking. I traced each bruise remembering how I got it.

"Hinata let's try something new." Naruto beamed at me. He was holding something behind his back. "Surprise me" was all I managed. He slowly brought his hands round. Ropes, hand-cuffs and a whip were produced. I just stared. Where was he going with this? "I thought we could play a game Hinata, well more like me playing with you. I want to tie you up, see how much pleasure I can bestow on you until all you do is shout and scream for me to stop."

Just talking about it made him hard, I watched the bulge in his trousers grow and push against his clothes begging for release. I wanted him, desire pooled all through my body. I moved towards him, grabbing the ever growing bulge and squeezed. He clenched his teeth and hissed. I loved knowing that I had this effect on him. He moved his hands around my clothed body; he rubbed my nipples with his thumbs, slowly making his way down, he reached my navel and moved his hands ever so slowly, making my cunt went and ready for him.

He knelt in front of me for a change, his hands on my ankles rubbing, soothing, and moving up. I wore a short skirt that barely covered most of me, below that a thong. His hands carried on going up but this time his lips followed the trail behind his hands, shivers run though me, through my bones, my muscles. His hands stopped at the top of my skirt and without hesitation he pulled it down. "Mmm Hinata you smell delicious and your cunt ever so ready and greedy". He rubbed his nose against my cunt, feeling my juices on him. He carried this on. My legs felt like jelly, I no longer was able to steady myself, I knew I would soon fall to the floor but he held me. His hands at my hips, moving ever so close to my bare backside. He squeezed the cheeks tightly. His fingers intertwined with the string on my thong and with a flash it was ripped of me. His tongue took charge where his nose was. Slowly he circled my clit, nibbling it, sucking it. I moaned and squirmed but he held tight.

I was close, my body was convulsing, I needed this release and he knew but he stopped. He stood back up. "Take the rest of your clothes off" he ordered. I obliged, swiftly I removed my top and bra letting them fall and rest with the rest of my clothes. "Undress me" I moved my hands quickly over his body, eager and hungry for him. His clothes joined the floor. "Turn around" I turned. He pulled my hands behind my back and began to tie them together with the rope. He tugged at it and one happy pushed me on the bed. I landed face first on the soft mattress. I felt him behind me, he pulled me to my knees and put my feet together and cuffed them. He knelt behind me and pushed into me. I loved feeling him in me.

Each trust harder than the one before. "Your cunt is mine. I am the only one allowed to fuck it" he spoke in my ear making me want him more. "Yes yours" I screamed back. Again I was so closed and he stopped. My release waiting to be let out. I screamed at him, "Naruto! Fuck me." I heard him smirk.

He lay on the bed next to me and pulled me on top of him. Making me cradle his erection. "Ride me" I began. Up and down, forwards and backwards. His delicious cock hitting my sweet spot, making me shout and scream for more. I picked up the pace and he squeezed my hips and together we moved in perfect rhythm. Finally he allowed my release, it tore through me, broke me followed by his own release.

Watching my reflection, I was flustered my hand between my legs massaging my clit to find my release again. My eyes were filled with desire, I wanted him now, needed him to fuck me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few days since I last saw him. "Sorry Hinata-chan I'm really busy with training. We'll meet up soon I promise" was the last I heard from him. I needed him now. Being with him was like being high on drugs. He always made me like there was nothing that could stop us that we were on our own planet. I lusted for him, obsessed over him. This relationship, if it can be called that, was the only thing that kept me sane, kept me going. I couldn't bear not having him in my life.

I changed the way I dressed; when around him I would wear clothes that revealed everything I had to offer, make him want me, want my body. I would do anything to have him. That's why I decided that I would surprise him tonight. I would make him want me and me alone, make him forget about anyone else. There wasn't enough room in his life to have two girls.

The rest of the day I planned, planned what I would do, how I would do it. Tonight I will make him beg me to let him have my body; I will drive him crazy with desire.

The hours flew by and it was time. I got dresses with the least amount of clothes on. I put on my trench coat to hide myself from prying eyes. My body belonged to him and him alone. I took my time walking to give him enough time to get home, so I could surprise him. A walk that would usually take less than 10 minutes lasted 25. I had arrived. I walked up the stair case leading to his flat and noticed the door ajar, he was home. I walked in quietly, making sure I made no noise. I crept in slowly. "Ahhh Naruto" I froze in my steps.

I don't know how long passed while I stood there frozen, watching my Naruto please another woman's body and not just any woman her. _Sakura_. His mouth was travelling over her body, licking, sucking, and nibbling. She was enjoying it. Screaming his name, asking for more. He was fucking her, no making love to her something he never did with me. I was just his fuck doll.

Bile rose to my throat, I was going to be sick. I was angry, hurt. I walked out as silently as I walked in, leaving no trace of me being there. Step by step the bile rose higher and I could no longer tolerate it, I threw up on the steps. Kept throwing up until there was nothing left to come out. Hot tears burned my cheeks. I carried on walking; I didn't want to go home.

My thoughts stuck on what I saw, my body carried itself. Pictures of _her _naked under him moaning his name kept creeping back in my mind. How dare _she_ take my pleasure away, how dare _she _ruin my happiness, how dare _she_ breath the same air I breath. I knew what I had to do; only one person could have Naruto and I wasn't willing on sharing.

I found myself outside the Konoha bar. I listened to the noise from within, men slurring over their words, women cackling. I needed a drink, as I opened the door all eyes were on me, a few whistles blown, a few comments chucked my way, some men grabbing my arse as I walked past, other trying to grab me. I needed something to distract me; I ordered a few drinks and sat on a vacant table. Some men tried to approach but changed their mind. Others walked by and groped me as they passed by, I no longer cared. All I cared for was seeing her dead.

"Hinata-cha what are you doing in this place" A familiar voice broke my thoughts. I looked up to see Kiba. My distraction was here. I would use him, the way _he_ used me. I needed something and that something was opposite me. "Kiba-kun" I let his name roll of my tongue licking my lips as I spoke. I watched his reaction. "Are you alone tonight?" I leant over the table giving him sight of what I had to offer. His eyes transfixed on my protruding chest "Uhhh nothing" he finally chocked. "Good, well lets go back to yours" I got up and he followed like a loyal dog.

Kiba really couldn't wait to get my clothes off, as soon as we entered him room her undressed himself while waiting for me. I followed suit and the night began. He tugged and pulled at my left nipple while the right he sucked and bit. His free hand fondling my cunt, I let him do what he pleased. Once he was satisfied with making me wet I pushed him on his bed, climbed on top of him and fucked him. He hissed and grunted with each move. He held my hips to add to the pressure and speed, he begged me to go faster but I slowed my pace, this is what I wanted to do to Naruto.

I fucked him harder and faster until he could take no more, until he spilled himself in me. He lay there panting. I got off him and got dressed "You're leaving already?" his tone sad. "Kiba this was just a fuck, you mean nothing to me, the one I want is fucking another, and only fair I get to fuck someone too." With that said I left. Left a friend sad and alone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I didn't leave home for the next few weeks; I couldn't believe what I had done. I used a friend and left him alone watching his emotions run havoc on his face and I walked out.

I knew what I did was wrong, but it made me feel good. I promised Naruto that my cunt belonged to him and him alone but I left someone else use it, I knew he wouldn't be happy about this. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the loud knocking on the door. Pulling my dressing gown own I walked to the door "Can't you fucking wait you impatient bastard" I shouted at the loud banging. I opened the door to see a distraught Kiba. I stood in the door way waiting for him to speak. Nothing but silence broken by the tic toking of the clock.

"What do you want?" I was agitated seeing him there, I didn't want to see him, I wanted to see Naruto, wanted to please his body. "Hinata what is wrong with you?" I stared at him, how dare he question me. "Nothing is wrong with me" I spat at him. "Hinata you've changed, you've never acted like this, and you've never treated anyone like this. It's like you're a different person." What started as a chuckle ended up as a cackle. "I'm not the same little shy girl that needed protection, oh no, she is far gone." I smiled maliciously. "People like you don't matter to me, all that matters is Naruto and how I will make him mine." "Hinata you've gone mad, Naruto is with Sak- I slapped his face hardly making him lose balance. He stared at me wide eyes "Don't take her fucking name, Naruto belongs to me, and me alone. You got that" I punched him this time and kept going. "I will have him" The assault carried on.

I stood there panting, my byakugan activated and Kiba on the floor bleeding. "Naruto belongs to me" I whispered. His body lay there lifeless, I couldn't care less. I wasn't going to let anyone have him except me. After composing myself I got dressed, ready to attack if I may. I wasn't going to let her have him, if I couldn't have him, no one could.

I made my way through town on the midsummer afternoon. Everyone minding their own business, enjoying what the sun had to offer. I knew what I had to do. I went to the cherry blossoms house and waited there, I'd wait as long as I needed to. Hours flew by, but I waited patiently until finally I heard her walk in. She didn't expect anything. She put her stuff away walked into her room and turned the light on just to see me stood there staring at her. She jumped back. "Oh my god Hinata. You scared me" I didn't say anything. "How did you get in?" taking a deep breath "the door was open". Silence. She just stared at me. "Oh god where are my manners, would you like anything?" I smiled at her and moved closer "You've got what I want _Sakura_… and I want it back". Her eyes widened. "I…I don't know what you're on about" she backed away, for each step I took towards her she took two steps back until she hit the wall.

"You took my love away from me, my Naruto from me" I inched closer to her, our foreheads almost touching. "You couldn't keep you fucking hands off him could you? You couldn't let me be happy for once? You selfish little bitch. I don't even see what he sees in you, you've got nothing going for you." I stocked her chest, unzipping her vest revealing her small breasts "You call these breasts" I groped them, "They are nothing, this is what Naruto likes" I removed my top revealing my ample breasts.

I took my kunai out and pushed it against her breasts "He belongs to me" I turned it and pushed it hard into her flesh, into her chest, into her heart. I watched as she spluttered blood, trembling trying to remove the kunai out. I stood there laughing not aware that my love was standing at the door way.

"What the fuck have you done?" I turned to see him. I smiled at him, "Naruto you belong to me, you always have done" His usual blue eyes were a blood red, his whole posture different. He was no longer the Naruto I knew, he was the monster everyone warned me of. "You said you wanted me Naruto now you can. It can just be me and you now. No one else." I tried cooing him but he pushed me. He walked towards the limbless body, he picked her up and cradled her. "Sakura please, please be alive."

How dare he hold her like that. Wasn't it me that he wanted earlier. Wasn't it me who he fucked whenever he wanted. "How can you hold her like that?" I spat at him, "after all I did for you?" "Tojikomeru. How could you kill her, you knew I loved her. Finally she had agreed to be with me, finally I had the one I loved in my hands fin- "How dare you Naruto? I have loved you for so long, loved you from the moment I met you but no, I wasn't good enough for you was I? All you saw me as was a fucking doll. Well everyone was right about you, you're a fucking monster, no wonder no one wanted you, no wonder your parents abandoned you. You're good for nothing"

That was it, he changed. He struck me hard and fast. "I thought you were a friend" he growled at me. The blows kept coming, harder each time. He hit me through the door, making me hit the ground hard. I had cuts and bruises all over. "Naruto gomenasai" I shouted but it mattered no more.

The monster was out. The monster that appeared because of me. Because of what I did. Hell had finally broke lose.

The final blow hit hard and my body gave in.

"You've killed my reason to live, now I'll kill everything"

And the world started to fade away.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

This was the end. My life was coming to its end. And all because I fell in love.

People were screaming and shouting while my love carried out his destruction. I created a monster because I was jealous, jealous that the one I loved, loved another. I created a monster because I couldn't have my love. I created a monster because I was obsessed by him.

It was said that obsession can create monsters and I had done that. I had ruined my life, lives of those around me and now I ruined my beloved village.

I watched as Naruto carried out his rampage, how he wanted to kill those around him because of me. I watched as he ripped apart the innocent. I watched my beloved be consumed with rage.

The moon shining as bright as ever, but its beam not lighting the massacre beneath it.

"Gomenasai mina"

My gaze returned to the monster I created, I watched as he killed, the sight a blur of red and black. My last breath finally escaping my bruised and broken body.

I hope you all enjoyed my story.

Please leave your reviews and comments!

PS: Thank you South Renegade and Tayler4ever for your comments.

=)


End file.
